The Reherus Return
by Naotun
Summary: 1 year has gone by and not a singal sign of Haruko's return in sight.With Atomisk still at large in some unknown place it is doubtful that she ever will be back...NEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN AFTER 2 LONG YEARS
1. Just for you to catch up

Ok this is my first fic and im wondering how long it will take for anyone to read this and then stop so dont let me down now.Lawyers and Gainax poking from behind Oh and i dont own FLCL or anything else.  
This story will sometimes be under the narration of Naota and sometimes it wont be so deal with it!  
  
ON TO THE STORY   
  
I rember when my life just seemed like I was reliving the same day over and over again...but then "she" came.  
She had left almost as fast as she had come...since then everything has gone back to the same boring hell it once was.I have Canti to keep me company, and as a reminder that Haruko wasn't just a sweet dream.  
  
Kamon:NAOTA BREAKFAST!!!!!!  
  
Naota:(walking down steps rubing eyes)Why so early today? it's 4:30.  
  
Kamon:WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US NAOTA!  
  
Naota:You know you dont have to yell anymore im less than 5 feet away from you now...  
  
Kamon:Well its because today is a special day today.  
  
Naota:And why would that be?  
  
Kamon:I finally found a woman that will touch me...(Grining slightly) I mean er um i found somone that can be your new mom, isn't that great?  
  
Naota:(whispering) for you maybe.  
  
Kamon:Huh?  
  
Naota:Oh uh nothing,so what then are we going to go meet her somewhere or something?  
  
Kamon:hmmm? no no not you just me!!!!  
  
Naota:THEN WHY DID U WAKE ME UP SO EARLY?!?!?!?!  
  
Kamon:Oh because i had to tell somone that I found a woman and you were the closest person,  
and im going to need your breakfast,after all its a long drive over to Miramo Town  
  
Naota:So what am i supposed to do about food then?  
  
Kamon:hmmmm good question.....OH WELL CYA IN TWO DAYS NAOTA!!  
  
Naota:(chasing Kamon outside) WAIT A MINUTE TWO DAYS?!?!?  
  
Kamon:(already in car)IF YOU NEED ANYTHING JUST ASK TV-BOY OVER THERE!!(screeches away in the car)  
  
cue "The Pillows-I Think I Can"  
  
(Naota turns around to see Canti salute him)  
  
Kamon:(can be heard in the distance)Gonna get me some furi curi hahahaha im such a pimp!!!!!  
  
Ever since Grandpa died Dad hasn't been "that" himself, he's still a big pervert but now he seems like Im just a house sitter that works for free. I think that conversation we had today was the biggest we have had since Grandpa died.I guess we've all lost somone since Haruko left, but i think i lost the most...Mamimi,  
Grandpa,Dad and last but not least Haruko herself.  
  
fade away end cue "The Pillows-I Think I Can"  
  
(A large explosion coming from his room makes Naota jump into Canti's metal arms.)  
  
Naota:well? what are you waiting for Canti go check out what that was ill be right behind you. (falsely smiling)  
  
I have to leave this cliff hanger here or else ill lose what little readers i have so far hmmm ok please read and review.... if u dont ill send Canti after you.  
  
Reader:pshhh yeah right.(turns off computer)  
  
(3 seconds later Canti lands behind the reader)  
  
ill let u use your immagininations to what happens next muhahaha  
  
any review is a good review so flammers are ok. 


	2. Housing Problems

First off let me start off by saying im sorry I haven't updated in a while its beacause my first computer crashed so im working on my crappy 20 year old backup one (sigh) o well anyways i liked the reviews i got i know its going to be a slow start but i hope to bring in more people with it  
  
::I DONT OWN FLCL OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT::  
  
--------AT THE DOOR AT NAOTA'S ROOM----------  
  
Sometimes we do things for the ones we love even though they might not love us back , we fight on because it feel like the right thing to do, without her im starting to wonder about that.  
  
Naota:Ok Canti are you ready?  
  
Canti:(on its screen it shows a thumbs up sign.)  
  
Naota:Alright one.....two........(kicks door open)...THREE!!!!  
  
Canti:(dives and rolls into the room.)  
  
Naota:Well?  
  
Canti:(Canti quickly points to where Haruko's bass is now with a dark figure looming over it.)  
  
Naota: (running into the room) Who are you? show yourself  
  
Dark Figure With Familiar Voice:Sorry kid i dont take requests...  
  
Naota:(finally noticing where she is standing) HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!!!!!  
  
Dark Figure with a familiar voice:Or what kid, you and your toy robot are going to attack me?  
  
Naota:If you dont get away from there right now i'll do more than just attack. (picks up his brother's old bat.)  
  
D.F.W.F.V: you're making me pee my panties kid.(picks up the blue bass)  
  
Naota: CANTI DON'T LET IT TAKE HARUKO'S BASS!!  
  
Canti:(nods)  
  
Naota:THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO AND STOP IT!!  
  
Canti:(dives at the figure)  
  
(D.F.W.F.V grabs Canti in mid flight and throws it out of the hole in the roof from where the figure made its way through)  
  
D.F.W.F.V:Wow....that was pretty pathetic....Hmmm where did that kid run off to?  
  
Naota:RIGHT HERE!!(already behind her on his dresser drawer with the bat over his head ready to strike)  
  
D.F.W.F.V:huh?(turns around to see Naota jumping off the drawer and hitting the figure in the face knocking it into the light a bit revealing the the face was Haruko's, but she no longer had had her pink peachy hair color anymore, now it was sapphire blue  
  
Naota:(almost a whisper)......Haruko?  
  
D.F.W.F.V:Ragh lucky shot you little punk !(grabs Naota from the neck and picks him off his feet)  
  
Naota: ack...Haruko is that...you?  
  
D.F.W.F.V:what did you just call me?  
  
Naota:(becoming more confident and smiling)Answer my question.  
  
D.F.W.F.V:(slams Naota against the wall) you're not in any position to demand for anything.  
Now why the hell did you call me that?  
  
Naota:Wait you mean you're not?  
  
D.F.W.F.V:(coming close to Naota's face almost kissing him)Does that really matter....Ta-Kun  
  
Naota:(turning bright red)Just who are you then?  
  
D.F.W.F.V:If "she" comes back and you are willing to follow her then you will find out(punches Naota in the stomach knocking him out)...cya later......Ta-Kun  
  
Naota:wait...dont leave....again  
  
Before blacking out I remember her jumping out from the hole in the roof she blasted in through and leaving the bass behind...I wonder if she forgot it or maybe it just wasn't what she was looking for  
  
----------------AROUND 4 HOURS LATER---------------  
  
(waking up on the floor with canti looking over him)  
  
Naota:Wha..wha....what happened? did I just dream that?  
  
Canti:(shaking head)  
  
Naota:Wait a minute...WHERE WERE YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK????  
  
Canti:(shrugs shoulders)  
  
Naota:(stands up quickly)WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU DONT KNOW I COULD HAVE DIED!!!  
  
Canti:(shrugs shoulders)  
  
Naota:...  
  
Naota:Dad is going to kill me when he sees the .......roof? what happened to the roof its fixed.  
  
Canti:(points to self and screen lights up showing a wrench)  
  
Naota:Wow you work pretty fast(stands on dresser trying to reach the roof)looks like a good job too,(slaps wall)wow its pretty sturdy I think I jump up there and nothing will happen heh (celiing comes crashing down on Naota)  
  
Canti:(slumps down and starts rebuilding the ceiling completly ignoring Naota in the debris)  
  
Naota:RAAAAHH damn you Canti!

--------------------------------------------------------------END CHAPTER 2---  
hmmm i dont know exatly where to go from here...oh well im sure ill find a way......  
ok thats all cuz i gotta leave the office now but please R&R and i will send more updates faster with the power of Canti!!!!


	3. Educated ass

whew i just got home and im bored so i guess ill right it now instead of never again.  
hmmm dont have much to talk about today oh well...  
  
I DONT OWN FLCL BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
In Naota's house -------------------------------  
  
Naota:(sitting at the table) Hey Canti is breakfast ready?  
  
Canit:(puts down a piece of bread and a plate of rice)  
  
Naota:Canti you know I hate the spicy kind...  
  
Canti:(shrugs)  
  
Naota:I wonder who that girl was...it couldn't have been Haruko but there were so many things that were the same about them both.  
  
(knocking on door)  
  
Naota:(runs to open the door)Eh? Ninamori what are you doing here?  
  
Ninamori:(in school uniform)Your dad called me last night to make sure that you go to school today, where is he anyways?  
  
Naota:He said he was going to some place called Miramo town.  
  
Ninamori:For buisness?  
  
Naota:For Furi Curi...  
  
Ninamori:Pervert....  
  
Ninamori:Anyways.... hurry up and get dressed Naota we're going to be late.  
  
Naota:aww damnit I was hoping to eat then go back to sleep.  
  
Ninamori:Naota if you dont hurry up ill change you myself.(grabbing Naota's shirt)  
  
Naota:hey hey hey calm down i'll go  
  
AT SCHOOL -----------------------  
  
Principal:Alright you little turds listen up i dont want any crap from you today (turns to face Gaku)ESPECIALLY YOU GAKU!!!  
  
Gaku:(picking his nose furiously)GHA! me!?!?  
  
Principal:yes you, you little basterd because of you there is a need for another teacher  
  
Gaku:I told you already I was taking those pictures of her nude for an art project!  
  
Principal:Thats for the courts to decide now anyways.  
  
Sub teacher:Um can I come in now?  
  
Principal:Of course, alright children behave for the teacher (gets close to Gaku's ear and whispers to him)  
  
Sub teacher:Um thanks... ok class lets get started shall we? first we'll pick up on our lesson on how to use chopsticks!  
  
Massashi:(whispering)Psst hey Gaku what did the Principal say to you?  
  
Gaku:That old fart just told me to behave for her and not hit on her beacause he's trying to get some of that educated ass,his exact words.  
  
Massashi:forget I even asked...  
  
ON THE WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL -  
Ninamori:Hey Naota you sure were quiet today at school anything wro-  
  
(a black van comes and quickly takes Naota)  
  
Ninamori:HEY KIDNAP!!! KIDNAP!!!! (turns and yells at an old woman) HEY OLD LADY CALL THE COPS!  
  
Kitsurubami:Ok commander I have him blindfolded.  
  
Amarao:(driving)Good now extract him for information on who that woman was  
  
Kitsurubami:Ok kid tell me who-  
  
Naota:I heard him lady im blindfolded not deaf you know.  
  
Kitsurubami:Then answer the question you smart ass punk!  
  
Naota:Even if i did know I wouldn't tell you people!  
  
Amarao: alright you two were here at BII  
  
Naota:BII?  
  
Amarao:The Bureau of Interstellar Immigration  
  
Naota:wait a second now I know who you guys are, you're the guy with the big eyebrows!  
  
Amarao:Not anymore kid I have no need for them, my N.O channel has been closed for good...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
ok i have to end the chapter here cuz i gotta eat plus i gotta pee like a kid in the back of a station wagon...ya anyways comon i need more reviews i can't have more stories than i do reviews so comon get ur lazzy asses registered if you do ill give you candy !!! 


	4. Paper work

Ok, everyone i have bad news.......WE'RE OUT OF CANDY!!!!!!!! where did it go you ask?...I ate it... ahem, ok now that we have that out of the way I can keep writing with a clear conscious hmmm there isn't much to talk about now is there.Ok then if any one wants to ask me a question ill answer it here.  
  
I dont own FLCL or anything else, I guess if I dont say it ill get jumped by Gainax

* * *

IN AN INTEROGATION ROOM AT BII HQ (gotta say it like that or else it will take forever,plus im lazy)

* * *

Amarao:(sipping a cup o' ramen)Ok kid so who was she?  
  
Naota:Like I told you for the 20th time I dont know.  
  
Amarao:Ok then why did she look so much like the first Reherus?  
  
Naota:I dont know maybe they are related or something...how do you know so much about what happened anyways?  
  
Amarao:Comon kid we have the most advanced super computers in the world here you think we won't know about some alien that comes and goes as it pleases?  
  
Naota:If your computers are so advanced then why did you bring me in here?  
  
Amarao:Because I thought we should put on our new N.O blockers on you in case that Reherus comes back...(pulls out BIG BLACK eyebrows from his trenchcoat and slaps them on Naota)  
  
Naota:Get this crap off me it hurts!  
  
Amarao:Some minor discomfort is known to happen.  
  
Naota:Minor discomfort my ass this thing feels like its eating my face!  
  
Amarao:Yes well ,we re-made it so they wont fall off so easily, right now they are fusing with your real eyebrows.  
  
Kitsurubami:(rushing in the door)Commander we have a problem it's the blue haired girl shes-  
  
Amarao:WHERE IS SHE?!  
  
Kitsurubami:um she's.......she's....she's um-  
  
Amarao:Where damnit?!  
  
Kitsurubami:Shes here at BII, she made her way through the lobby and our security is engaging here right now.  
  
Radio:Kitsurubami, our forces couldn't hold her she is searching for the boy now!  
  
Amarao:ok im going to get some answers from her now!(running out of the room)  
  
Naota:Um can I go now?  
  
Kitsurubami:Kid in case you weren't listening that blue haired psyco is here and looking for you now.  
  
Naota:Why me?  
  
Kitsurubami:She must know about Atomisk and everything else that happened a year ago.  
  
Naota:I might not get another chance at this but,do you know where Haruko is?  
  
(explosions can be heard from outside)  
  
Kitsurubami:well we havent seen her lately but I think the last time we saw her was about 3 months ago she trying to make her way back here to earth but something went wrong she was being chased by someone or something...she never reached our atmosphere.  
  
Naota:So is she....dead?  
  
Kitsurubami:Im not sure....there could be a chance that she lived but then she may have been killed by whatever was chasing her.  
  
Naota:I see...  
  
Kitsurubami:ok now we have to get out of here before that-  
  
(sounds of explosions and gun fire suddenly stopped)  
  
(footsteps can be heard getting closer)  
  
Kitsurubami:damnit its too late they're getting closer(activates radio)anyone! this is Kitsurubami can anyone hear me?  
  
Radio:...  
  
Kitsurubami:Anyone? Commander?...Amarao please be alright...  
  
(footsteps stop at the door)

* * *

Ok gotta wrap it up here cuz i just love to leave cliffhangers who could it be? Haruko? Amarao?  
Hitler??? oh and by the way ill be updating sooner now i feel like i have more time on my hands oh and if this chapter was short ill make the next one bigger  
  
ok go review and....and....aww forget it just review 


	5. Death is odd

ok sorry i havent udated in a while like almost 5 weeks but alot of crap has happened like my comp continues to be messed up so im transfering all my stuff from disks and my grandma just died on Saturday and well, that just gave me writers block so so now im about ready to give u all stories again so to make up for not updating ill make 2 chapters faster and now that i have a new comp the updates willl hopefully be more and more frequent

_o and in case u people cant remember GWBH stands for girl with blue hair_

thanks everyone for your reviews they help when i wirte these fics and xiaoxiao i hope ur a girl cuz i dont think guy fans that love me will be very hmmmm whats that word im looking for..... right?  
  
Oh and Connan i have to ask did Case Closed ever really end or was the last episode when he got drunk, turned back into jimmy and met his rival that looked like him? if it is or if anyone else knows plz tell me so i wont have to go to sleep at 1AM durring skool days thanks....even tho lupin the III is still pretty good i wish i knew how long that was too.  
  
I Dont own FLCL or anything like that  
  
---------------------------  
AT IIBHQ

----------------------  
  
you know what?when you feel like you are about to die it's always human nature to always look for some sign,some trace that you ever existed and those few seconds before you black out into oblivion forever change a person's thoughts are no longer little whispers in their heads. they suddenly seem like screaming lunatics trying to escape a sinking ship mainly thoughts like,so what happens now? where do I go now?who will rember me?and most importantly, did I flush the toilet?  
And that whole life flashing before your eyes thing is true too, I saw my entire life in just one second....I guess since I haven't been alive that long it couldn't have been that long...but there were somethings in that flashback that just seemed to have just been engraved into my memory like pictures that have been laminated on the wall of my mind and those pictures were of all the women I felt something for....Ninamori,Mamimi,Haruko and now this blue haired version of her I dont' know why but if she were to kill me it feels almost as if I wouldnt mind....I guess im now just going on and on out of fear or maybe she managed to brain wash me. I wouldnt be surprised if she did i mean stranger things have happened like th-  
  
Kitsurubami:Hey kid get that stupid blank look of your face and help me pile stuff on the door!  
  
Naota:huh? oh isn't everything in this room is already on that door and besides doesn't that door open the other way?  
  
Kitsurubami:OH no! you're right well then help me you idiot we gotta get outa here before she gets here!!  
  
(footsteps stop)  
  
Kitsurubami:damnit its too late shes at the door!  
  
(knob turns)  
  
Amarao:Now what the hell are you two doing there in that corner? jeez I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you end up trying to rape the poor kid, not that he wouldn't like it I bet  
  
Kitsurubami & Naota:(holding eachother)SHUTUP!  
  
Kitsurubami:(throwing Naota and gets up) I was protecting him thats all  
  
Amarao:From what?virginity? we captured her already  
  
Naota: WHAT?!? WHY?!?  
  
Amarao:what kind of stupid question is that? besides there are many reasons why.But most importantly I think she wanted you dead...the look she had on her face when she just exploded through my men just didnt seem human or like she wanted to give you a hug  
  
Naota:Is she alright?  
  
Amarao:you dont need to worry about that all you need to worry about now is just going home and tell that person you were with that nothing happened and that we were your realatives or something  
  
Naota:and what if I dont?  
  
Amarao:Kid you got balls talking to the only person with the ID clearance that can get you past our security checks  
  
(a girlish screaming sound can be heard from down the hall)  
  
Naota:ITS HER! LET ME OUTA HERE!  
  
Amarao:No way kid, for your safety I say that you stay here.  
  
Naota:To hell with you she's my only link to Haruko I won't let this chance slip me by now get the hell outa my way!(tackles Amarao)  
  
Amarao:(fat lump on the back of his head)NO DAMNIT WE CAN'T HAVE ANOTHER REPEAT OF THE MABASE INCIDENT!(faints)  
  
Naota:HEY YOU DO YOU KNOW WHERE HARUKO IS?!  
  
Girl with blue hair:TA-KUN!!!(throws the people that were holding her down and starts to run at him)i've been waiting for this moment Ta-Kun (grabs him by the neck and slams him on the wall again getting inches away from his face)you know Ta-Kun we have to stop meeting like this.  
  
Naota:Cut the crap where is she do you know or not damn bitch?  
  
GWBH:OoO I like it when you talk dirty to me Ta-Kun(tightens her grip on his neck)  
  
Naota:ack! DAMNIT ANSWER ME I NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!  
  
GWBH:whats so special about her huh? whats she got that I dont?  
  
Naota:...please no more we may not have this chance again just tell me where she is if you know.  
  
GWBH:Shes here.  
  
Naota:what?  
  
GWBH:Shes inside here in this place somewhere in the second floor basement...at least thats what I heard before I busted in through the front door.  
  
Naota:So you weren't looking for me?  
  
GWBH:to tell you the truth I didn't even know you were here.  
  
Naota:Then why did you scream?  
  
GWBH:I didn't scream I just squeezed one of those guys balls when all three of us fell to the ground.  
  
Naota:....lets go find her now ok?  
  
GWBH:Yeah you're right ...oh ya um can I try something on you please?(letting go of him)  
  
Naota:um I dont know..... what exac-  
  
GWBH: REALLY THANKS Ta-Kun!(pulls out a black bass)  
  
Naota:wait wait no i never said that you co-!  
  
WHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
GWBH:hmmm now i guess i wait for that to come out later, thanks Ta-Kun you're so sweet.  
  
Naota:...  
  
GWBH: yeah, I guess that would make you sleepy (puts him over her shoulder)oh and if you can still hear me my name is Okurah.  
  
Kitsurubami:Hey you two come back here!(pulls out her pistol)  
  
Okurah:uh oh gotta go.  
  
Kitsurubami:NO DAMNIT IM GOING TO BE DEMOTED AGAIN!!  
  
Amarao:Looks like you're going to be cleaning the shitters for a while now Kitsu.  
  
Kitsurubami:...ass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry its a bit short if it should be longer you guys should tell me ok?  
  
alright its 4:50 AM right now so i must bring this chapter to a close cuz im tired and i think i might be getting arthiritis at the age of 16 and skool is starting up in a few days so i gotta get like used to normal hours and if you can guess what the name Okurah means it might give you a hint on where the next chapter is going  
  
ok read and review guys


	6. Test tubes

like i promised im making my chapters a bit faster now to make up for all the days i havent updated so heres another chapter for my readers, i hope u guys like it  
  
I dont Own FLCL ....man i wish i could tho, that would be bitchin, o well  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE 2ND FLOOR BASEMENT OF IIBHQ -  
Okurah:You awake yet kid?  
  
Naota:...  
  
Okurah:Guess not...hes kinda cute when hes sleeping....for a kid I mean.  
  
(a door marked ILLEGAL ALIENS HERE.....WE DON'T MEAN MEXICANS)  
  
Okurah:Guess this must be the place.  
  
Naota:Mmmmhmmmhhmmm thats right Ninamori lick all the jelly from there...  
  
Okurah:...ok?  
  
Naota:Wha wha wha where ...where am I and why does my head hurt?  
  
Okurah:Oh Ta-Kun you were so wonderful but you were a bit rough with me, mmm but you know what? I liked it(winks)  
  
Naota:(Bright red)WHAT?!? YOU'RE KIDDING!!!!  
  
Okurah:Actually ya I am, just trying to wake you up thats all.  
  
Naota:Oh...  
  
Okurah:Aww little Ta-Kun is mad he didn't get any furi curi from me.  
  
Naota:NO IM NOT I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!  
  
Okurah:Oh comon doing it with a stragner makes it much more fun.  
  
Naota:If you do something like that with somone you have to be able to trust them.  
  
Okurah:But you already trust me, thats the reason you came with me.  
  
Naota:No I don't I just um .....um.  
  
Okurah:Admit it Ta-Kun you trust me and who knows maybe some time soon we can have something besides trust between us.  
  
Naota:(hiding his face beacause its so red)Um I was just thinking, do you think Haruko is still alive?  
  
Okurah:She Should be or else there won't be any point in me coming here.  
  
Naota:Huh?  
  
Okurah:Oh nothing im just thinking out loud thats all.  
  
Naota:So how do you know shes down here anyways?  
  
Okurah:Um I can't tell you its confidential.  
  
Naota:Huh why?  
  
Okurah:Um......so who's Ninamori?  
  
Naota:Hey dont change the subject.  
  
Okurah:You were having wet dreams of her weren't you?  
  
Naota:No....not really.  
  
Okurah:Comon Ta-Kun why dont ever just admit that you think about girls naked doing you favors hmmm?  
  
Naota:OW!!! hey what the hell?!? my head feels like its going to explode!!  
  
Okurah:NO! NOT NOW ITS STILL TOO SOON!(pulls out her bass and drives back the thing poking out of his head back inside)  
  
Naota:NOT AGAIN WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME OKURAH?  
  
Okurah:Calm down I just put him away again didn't I?  
  
Naota:...  
  
Okurah:Besides I think we are very close my bracelet is pulling harder in this direction now.  
  
Okurah:So anyways what is Haruko to you?  
  
Naota:Well um shes..well....umm.

Okurah:Nevermind that right now I think we're here.  
  
(door marked Reherus ID:S3-DS787-1452)  
  
Naota:How do we open it? it says we need level 7 clearance, i doubt we have that.  
  
Okurah:I got it right here!(pulls out the bass)  
  
Okurah:OK HERE GOES!(throws Naota off)  
  
WHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
Naota:....The door didnt do anything.......  
  
Okurah:.....Maybe I loosened it?  
  
Naota:Or maybe you have no idea what you're do-  
  
(door crumbles into dust)  
  
Okurah:HAH! shows what you know.  
  
Naota:HARUKO!!  
  
(Haruko is in a giant test tube pod thing)  
  
Okurah:(thinking) At last we met Haruko...  
  
Naota:Ok bust her out like you busted the door  
  
Okurah:I can't, shes being held under life support if I bust her out of there the shock might kill her  
  
Naota:So what do we do then?  
  
Okurah:There is a terminal somewhere in this room I also have the codes you're going to need to unlock the tube and slowly take off life support.  
  
(Hands over the paper with the codes to Naota)  
  
Naota:How did you get these?  
  
Okurah:I got it from the guards that were talking about her, I think they were going to move her to some other planet today,  
anyways just get started on those codes before we-  
  
Amarao:FREEZE!  
  
Okurah:Damnit I knew that was going to happen when I said that,Ta-Kun get started on those codes already i'll hold them off!

--------------------------------------------  
Whew thats all i got in me for right now ill update soon. oh yeah and ill also be waiting to hear answers from the questions i asked last chapter  
  
thanks read and review


End file.
